Colaborating with Intruders
by ElvishKiwi's favourite sister
Summary: Anybody remember Tim Stoker and Rob with the burnt leg from The Royal Ranger? This is a collaborative story that me and my friend are writing about them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! This is a story my friend and I are writing as a collaborative piece of work**. **Updates will probably be periodic at best so sorry about that.  
My friend and I would both be very happy if you review so Please?!**

**~*~*~*~  
**  
Dear Rob,  
How's life? I had a bit of an adventure today. One of the sheep ran off so I went to catch it. Beanie was guarding the other sheep so they were fine. The sheep ran down a hill and into the forest. I don't know why but it just kept on running and running. I was catching up and bent down, ready to grab its foot, when the stupid creature slammed its breaks on and stopped dead in its tracks. I ran straight into it and we both went sprawling. When I stood up again I found myself deep in the woods with no idea where I was. I grabbed the sheep and walked back the way we had come, not daring to deviate even slightly from our previous path lest I got lost. We went to collect the sheep but found Beanie had already rounded them up and taken them home. Lewis was quite annoyed but couldn't make me do extra chores for it because I pointed out that only one of the sheep had got home late. Beanie had even managed to open the gate and get them into the fold. That dog is amazing!  
Mum still isn't better but at least she's not worse. How's your family? I still want to meet Mandy, Ethan and Sara. You're so lucky having so many siblings! Lewis is all I have and he's annoying. Does any of your other family know how to read?  
I'm so bored with farming life. Don't you think it would be fun to do something else? Imagine being a knight! All the glittering armor and tall battle horses! Fighting crime and knocking down bad guys left and right! Helping and saving lives at every turn! Or being a lawyer? Not as much action but you still get to help people. Defending them in court and restoring their rightful property. Or a diplomat! Going to other countries to negotiate peace treaties and organize trading lines from Araluen to other countries! Maybe a horse trainer! Or… A Ranger! Now THAT would be cool! What do you want to do with your life?  
I should probably stop writing now otherwise I'm going to get told off for wasting paper. Please write soon,  
~Tim~

~*~*~*~

**Dear Tim.  
Life's good. Sara has finally come to terms with my enjoyment of reading and writing. She doesn't want to learn herself yet but she's stopped rolling her eyes and muttering whenever I get a letter from you. Dad is still a work in progress (to say the least). Mum and Mandy don't care either way and Ethan wants me to teach him. Unfortunately Dad won't hear of it.  
It's a shame your Mum's sick. How are you coping with food prep? I shudder to think what would happen if my mum got sick. You'd be surprised at how unlucky it is having so many siblings. With my broken arm I can't help too much with harvest so instead I get the job of child minding. Ethan helps sometimes but Mandy is still too little to work on the farm. I'm trying to teach her to do some chores but its slow going. She has a small bucket that she fills in the stream and then walks back to the house with me to tip it in the water barrel. It takes twice the time to fill the barrel but it's the only way I can think of to get the job done and watch her at the same time. She ends up soaked and I just take her shirt and dress off and she runs round in her underpants. She used to take everything off but one time one of Mum's friends came over while she was naked and that was embarrassing so she keeps the undies now.  
I know what you mean about farm life being boring! I think I would like to be a horse trainer if I had the option of something different. I love working with animals and horses are so intelligent! Do you remember Bumper and Tug, the Ranger horses? They were amazing! Imagine training them and working with them every day! We have a plough horse but she isn't as intelligent as the Ranger horses. I think it's partly due to training so I'm going to train her foal better. That foal is so cute! She's a strawberry roan with a dark brown star on her forehead.  
I guess I shouldn't waste paper either. Write back soon,  
~Rob~**

~*~*~*~

Lewis watched from the doorway as his brother finished his letter with a quick scribble that was apparently his name. The frequent letters his brother got had greatly improved his penmanship. He remembered, two years ago, watching him frown in concentration with his tongue protruding from his mouth as he painstakingly moved his hand in exact movements to form the letters. He compared the memory with what he saw now and couldn't hold the smile back. He had never really bothered learning to write. He was a peasant and as long as he knew how to farm and the basics of weaponry he was content to let the king and his nobles sort out the rest. His brother had been the same until two years ago when he disappeared. Ever since coming back he had been more interested in other skills such as reading and writing and the like. Lewis quite liked the change. Especially since 'the like' included catching the occasional rabbit for dinner.  
Though some of the other changes made Lewis wonder if his brother was right in the head. He was fascinated with rangers and no amount of lecturing could dissuade him from talking to the Trelleth ranger whenever he came through. He had even invited him home for dinner! Fortunately the ranger was in a rush and had to refuse. Lewis jumped as his brother tapped his shoulder. That was another annoying habit, sneaking up on people.  
"Don't do that Tim!" he said, his beating heart making him slightly irritable.  
His brother just grinned. "I'm done with my letter. Do you need anything from town?"  
Lewis nodded. "Yeah, can you get some more number 8 wire? I can give you the money."  
Tim shook his head at the offer of money. "Don't worry, you can reimburse me when I get back."  
He tucked the letter under his arm and walked out with a backward grin at his brother. "See-ya later!"

~*~*~*~

Rob looked up as he heard cartwheels and hoof beats on the ground outside. He got up from the table, muttered something about being excused and went outside.  
His face brightened as he recognized the mail coach. Tim must have found the time to write again.  
The mail man handed him a letter and drove off with a friendly hello and goodbye.  
Rob went back inside and sat down again. Sara was always lecturing him about waiting till after dinner to read his letters. He picked up his fork and started eating again. He looked up to see Sara staring at him like he had two heads.  
"What?" he asked. Sara shook her head slowly and gestured to the letter,  
"You didn't read your letter." She said.  
Rob grinned, "My amazingly wise sister keeps telling me not to read until after dinner." He said with cheerful sarcasm.  
Sara raised an eyebrow, "And my amazingly obliging brother always listens to his amazingly wise sister doesn't he?" she replied.  
Rob grinned again and picked up the letter, "I guess that means I can read it now."  
Sara glared at him, "No, you wait till after dinner!"  
He laughed and put the letter back on the table and picked up his fork, "Whatever you say Sis."  
"Can you teach me to read?" Ethan asked from across the table.  
Dad looked up with a puzzled expression, "Why do you want to read? How would it help you in life?" he asked.  
Rob glanced at his Dad curiously, he didn't have the usual annoyance in his tone that he normally had whenever the subject of reading or writing came up.  
"It can help in life a lot actually. What if you got an important message from someone and you couldn't read it?" He replied.  
Dad shook his head, "We can just get you to read it for us."  
Rob shoved the last of his food into his mouth and pushed his plate into the middle of the table. He chewed and swallowed before replying.  
"What if I'm not here?" he challenged.  
Dad frowned thoughtfully, "Where would you go?" he asked.  
Rob shrugged, "Anything could happen. I might be kidnapped again or maybe die. You can't always count on other people to help you."  
Dad leaned his elbows on the table, "Why not? All the skills we need are basic weaponry and enough muscle to farm. We do our job of providing the nobles with food and men when necessary and they do the job of reading and writing. They do their job and we do ours. It's the way it always has been and always should be."  
Rob leaned forward, "But what if the King needs more people to write and plan and stuff. What if he needs more knights or scribes or diplomats? We should learn everything we can so that, when the time comes, we can serve our king and country with all our skills and talents."  
Dad pushed back from the table, "Well Rob, I am content to serve him by providing food for his people. If you or your siblings want to serve another way, go ahead. Just don't neglect your chores. You're all dismissed from the table." He announced before turning and leaving the house to take Tooty for a run.  
The four siblings exchanged a look with their mum and got up from the table.  
The next half hour was the usual organized chaos after a meal. The dishes were done and the table cleaned, flour swept and dry washing folded and sorted to the different people.  
Sara put Mandy to bed while Rob read a bed time story to Ethan.  
"Can't you teach me to read?" Ethan asked as his eyes drooped closed.  
Rob chuckled, "Tomorrow's another day Pup. Goodnight."  
Ethan grunted and turned over in his bed, already mostly asleep.  
Rob stood up and retrieved his letter, sitting on his bed to read it. He sighed contentedly; it was good to be at home.

Dear Rob.

How's the harvest going? We do animals rather than agriculture so we don't have those problems, although we aren't completely free of troubles. Something has been taking our sheep. I'm planning to hunt it down but Lewis doesn't want me to. He says it's too dangerous and I should ask some knights or something to come get rid of it.  
I mean, I prefer it to the previous situation but I'm getting sick of his mother-henning too.  
How's your family? Did you ever tell them what actually happened? We were at the dinner table yesterday when I suddenly remembered Maddie telling Julia about grave wrights. I started cracking up and Lewis thought I was mad! I've told my family the vague stuff about what happened but the details are just too dark to talk about. I still get nightmares sometimes although they're less frequent then they were.  
Mandy must be so cute! That's pretty funny about your mum's friend coming over when she wasn't wearing anything! I was chuckling about it and Lewis noticed and insisted I tell him why. He's been cracking up at random intervals now too and I roll my eyes and mutter, just loud enough for him to hear, 'And you thought I was crazy'. Then we both crack up laughing together.  
The food isn't actually that bad. It was terrible to start with but I've improved my skill now enough that Lewis gives the job to me. I actually quite enjoy it. Mum's going to have to share when she does get better.  
Horse training would be interesting… I think the ranger horses are purpose bread for their intelligence though. Many of their moves need a quick and nimble body and somehow I can't see a plough horse doing a lot of that stuff. It's also useful to have a less curious horse as a plough horse because they stay focused on the job easier.  
I was wondering, after the harvest finishes, do you want to come camping with me? I want to go somewhere wild for a week or so, far away from civilization. We could take our slings and some cooking stuff. If you want we could meet halfway and camp there. I'm sure there's a good camping spot somewhere between Franker's Ford and Lupus Creek.  
How's your arm by the way? You should just about be done with the splint by now eh? I hate having a splint on! It gets so itchy and annoying. When I broke my leg I thought I was going to die from the itching. After the splint came off it hurt slightly but I exaggerated it to get out of chores. It worked but unfortunately Lewis has never stopped mother henning since.  
Well, I better go; Lewis is always lecturing me about wasting paper.  
Talk to you later.  
~Tim~

He folded the letter and doused the candle; He'd write back tomorrow.

~*~*~*~

"Come on Beanie. Let's go." Tim told his faithful dog as he exited the house and headed for the sheep fold.  
Beanie ruffed and followed, looking with adoring eyes at his master.  
They collected the sheep and headed to the pasture. As they passed the road someone called out and Tim turned to see. He smiled as he recognized the mail deliverer.  
A few minutes later Tim and Beanie continued on, Tim carrying a letter under his arm. They went to the pasture and Beanie began his patrol, running circles round the sheep and making sure they didn't stray.  
Tim sat down and read his letter, content with the knowledge that Beanie would alert him if anything was wrong.

**Dear Tim.  
Harvest is good. How are your sheep doing? Has Lewis let you hunt the pest yet?  
I know what you mean about mother-henning. The splint's been taken off but Sarah won't let me do anything even slightly difficult and she's trying to get me to have afternoon naps.  
My family is good, Mandy has started helping with the chores now and Ethan has to look after the plough horse and her foal. I told Mum and Dad the vague stuff and Sarah a few more details. Much as she's annoying it's really nice having a big sister to talk to. She seems to understand everything and has the best hugs although I have a suspicion that she thinks me mad too.  
I get the occasional nightmare as well but I find the best way to deal with it is to tell someone. I tell tooty and she just looks at me with her big round eyes and wags her tail whenever I say her name. You'd be surprised how much a good talk with a dog can help.  
I got a job! The innkeeper's wife is sick and he needs someone to help with the evening rush. Since you can't really do anything after dark I've taken up the offer. The pay's a bit skimpy but better than nothing and probably no more than the innkeeper can afford.  
I would love to come camping! I'll have to wait till the innkeeper's wife is better but I think I know the perfect spot. It's kind of hidden. I found it one time while I was hunting and ever since I've wanted to camp there.  
I laughed my head off when I remembered Julia and have been chuckling at random moments ever since.  
I better go. Lewis is right about paper being expensive.  
I keep remembering how Paul kept asking how the ranger killed the Stealer and laughing over that too.  
Write back soon,  
~Rob~  
P.S. happy birthday! What are you now, fourteen?******

Tim smiled and folded the letter. He'd reply when they got home.

~*~*~*~

Rob sat on his bed and opened his letter. If he had to 'rest' he might as well read while he did it.

Dear Rob.  
Yeah, fourteen.  
Lewis did let me hunt the pest. Turns out it was only a large stoat. I killed it with my sling. It only took one shot and I hit dead on the forehead (literally). I think Maddie would have been proud.  
It had an amazing pelt. I should be able to get quite a bit of money for it at the market and Beanie enjoyed the meat and guts.  
Afternoon naps? Seriously? You'd think she would at least let you keep babysitting!  
What chores does Mandy do? I hope for your sake it isn't filling the water barrel.  
I thought you were going to look after the horse and her foal. Didn't you want to train it?  
I wouldn't actually be very surprised about the difference a good dog can make because that's who I always tell whenever I need to get it off my chest. The second best option is a cow. I think it's the big eyes that make them so appealing.  
Talk about appealing, Mum is getting better. She's happy to let me keep the job of cooking for now but she's given me a few pointers about how to improve the meal. I caught a rabbit the other day and she taught me how to roll the pieces in herbs and flour to improve the taste.  
That's cool that you have a job! And sad that the innkeeper's wife is sick. Give her willow bark tea and garlic.  
Lewis was still cracking up over Mandy so I told him about Paul's curiosity over the Stealer's fate. He keeps giving me meaningful glances and we both crack up.  
I think, for the camping trip, it would be best if you decide when to do it. Just tell me when and where to meet you and I'll be there.  
I really shouldn't use up the paper so see-ya.  
~Tim~

~*~*~*~

Tim arrived home, put the sheep away and turned to stoop under the low hanging eaves of the house.  
Beanie barked and he turned round again. The mail coach was approaching and he patted Beanie and went to meet it.  
"Thanks." he said as he turned away again, the letter from Rob in his hand. He gave beanie another pat on the head and went inside.  
Lewis looked up as he came in and they exchanged a friendly hello.  
Tim got started on dinner, taking a bowl down from the high shelf with already prepared rabbit meat in it. He had prepared a sort of marinade and had left the rabbit joints soaking up the flavours all day.  
He took a frying pan from the rack and put more wood in the stove. When the pan was hot he tossed the meat in, listening in satisfaction to the sizzling hiss they gave as they cooked.  
He tossed onion and some other chopped veggies in and waited, stirring occasionally to prevent sticking. He put the sour greens in and covered the pot so they could wilt, then served the food to his hungry family.  
They ate at the table, chatting about the day's events and weather until the meal was finished and Lewis got up to do the dishes. There were certain advantages to cooking. Tim took his plate to the bench and then retreated to his room to read his letter.

**Dear Tim.  
Yes, Seriously. She lets me help with harvest now but only half days.  
Mandy sweeps the floor and feeds the chooks. And yes, I did want to train the foal but dad seemed to agree with you about plough horses' curiosity and Sara said it's too much strain on my arm.  
Ethan does a good job though and the horses are both happy so oh well.  
Unfortunately we don't have a cow but you may be correct about the eyes. Our horses are great to talk to.  
It's good your Mum is getting better.  
Your advice was good. The innkeeper's wife tried it and she's improving heaps.  
Boy that Willow bark stuff smells gross! I guess I'd drink it if it got me better but seriously, yuck!  
Ethan is doing well with his reading. I let him read your letters and he really enjoys them.  
Harvest is almost over and the innkeeper's wife is almost better so I guess that means we can start planning the camping trip.  
It would probably be good to go sooner rather than later. After harvest there's about a month where it's just jobs involving the horse and only one person can do them anyway so we might as well go then.  
Meet me on the main road in about one and a half weeks. We can both go along there till we find each other and then we'll find a suitable camping spot.  
Dad's really been complaining about my paper consumption lately so I better go.  
~Rob~  
P.S. This is from Ethan:**  
**Deer Tim.  
Rob is teeching me how to reed and right.  
Mandy fel over today and graized her knee but mumy kissed it beter so its alright now. Sara says im to litle to learn all this stuf and that phesants shuldnt reed anyway but I dissaggry.  
Rob says I shuldnt waist paper so buy.  
~Ethan~**

**What do you think?  
Apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes, plus the interesting fonts. I was having a bit of fun.  
Reviews are appreciated!  
Till next time and as always;**  
**ATGTJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People!  
Sorry for the lack of cool fonts in the last chapter. Fanfiction just changed them all into normal fonts which was slightly annoying, especially since I didn't notice until I had published the chapter.  
I have an announcement: My wonderful friend who has been writing this story for me is finally going to say something about it! Yaaayyy! Please welcome EbonyandTug otherwise known as Ebby. *applaudes along with everyone else as Ebby comes on to the stage***  
**_Thank you! Thank you! *bows a few times in each direction at the crazed fans* I know my presence has been eagerly anticipated by you lowly pheasants and so I have now decided to honour you by lowering myself enough that I may now be seen with you without dropping dead in embarrassment *pauses and bows again at the grateful cheers* I would like to mention that I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. I did, however help to write this story and I claim any of the good parts as mine. Any boring bits or spelling mistakes are Etta's fault but don't be too harsh on her, we must be encouraging to lesser beings. Without further ado, Collaborating with Intruders Chapter two. *bows again at the deafening cheers and leaves the stage*  
_****Ok so, that wasn't actually Ebby. That was ME trying to imitate Ebby. She is actually a very nice person. *hears Ebby protesting in the background that she isn't. 'Be quiet Ebby!'*  
This is ACTUALLY Ebby:****_  
Hello people! I hope you like the story. This author's note is way to long so Bye!_**

Tim and Rob had breakfast, struck camp and were on the road just after dawn.  
They were both fit and the previous two days of traveling hadn't had any effect on them except excitement.  
They started at a steady jog that they could both maintain for quite a long time.  
After about forty minutes they slowed to a walk to regain their breath.  
Tim turned to Rob.  
"Approximately how far is this camp site you were talking about?" he asked.  
Rob shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure. As far as I can remember we should have reached it by now." He hesitated a moment, then added. "At least, I _think_ so. I can't be completely sure."  
Tim shrugged and looked up at the sun peaking through the trees, "Oh well. We've caught our breath now, let's run." He said before starting to jog again.  
Rob nodded and ran to catch up, falling into step beside his friend.  
Half an hour later Tim stopped.  
They were on the edge of a large area with enough trees to afford privacy but still give the feeling of an open, spacious clearing. They could hear the peaceful chuckle of water running over rocks and the friendly sounds of thriving wildlife.  
The late autumn sunshine came through enough to provide warmth and light but still allow secrecy and security.  
Tim turned to Rob with a questioning look, "Is this it?" he asked.  
Rob shook his head, "No, but I say we stay here instead. This is way better!"  
Tim nodded agreement and they made themselves busy, setting up their tent and gathering wood for a fire when it started getting dark.  
Camp set up, Tim produced his sling and Rob grabbed the water skins. They set off in different directions, Rob towards the stream, Tim to find food.  
Both missions were successful. The stream ran into a clear pool that offered fresh, sweet water. A large flat rock provided a place to kneel while filling the skins and also made a nice place to sit and soak up the beautiful atmosphere.  
Tim found wild onions, potatoes and the sour leaf that could be found and eaten most places in the country. The game was obviously not used to people and he shot down two plovers and a rabbit with relative ease.  
He skinned and cleaned them away from the clearing before bringing them to the camp site along with the vegetables he'd found.  
Rob greeted him as he approached, and they hung the game on a handy branch where they'd be safe from marauding animals until it was time to cook dinner.  
Tim sat on a handy rock and cleaned his skinning knife while Rob arranged the fire ready to light.  
They set up targets on various trees and began to practice their skills, Tim with his sling, Rob with a pair of knives. After an hour or so they swapped and Tim used the knives while Rob tried the sling. Tim saw Rob struggling and approached to help him master the leather weapon. Once Rob had the correct technique down Tim left him alone and continued practicing with the knives, throwing them sometimes, and miming combat other times.  
Another hour and a half showed them in fierce combat with wooden sticks they had cut. Both trying to slip past the others' guard, eventually Tim won, holding the point of his stick to his opponent's throat while he was sprawled on the ground. Rob said the required words of defeat and Tim held out a hand to assist his friend to his feet.  
They then began to cook dinner, Tim doing most of the work. Rob was an interested spectator. They ate in companionable silence, the only noises being the birds, crickets, stream and occasional grunt of satisfaction from one of the boys.  
They washed their meal down with cool water and chatted about various things while the sun settled and made way for the moon and stars. Tim got up reluctantly and covered the fire with dirt. That way it wouldn't cause any problems, but in the morning they could take the dirt away to reveal still hot coals.  
They moved into the tent and snuggled under the blankets.  
"We should really set a watch during the night." Tim said sleepily, his eyes closing even as he said it. Rob just grunted,  
"Goodnight Tim." said Rob.  
"Goodnight Rob." said Tim.

~*~*~*~

Next morning they were up before the sun.  
They broke their fast with leftovers from yesterday's dinner and then set to more practicing.  
"Shame we don't have bows and arrows." Tim commented.  
"Or cloaks and horses." Rob agreed as he sent stones slamming into trees with considerable accuracy considering he had only learnt how to use the sling the day before. (In other words, not much accuracy at all but there were enough trees around that he usually hit one.)  
Tim was doing better. He had been practicing with knives and the sling ever since he had been shown how. A Ranger's apprentice had taught him and he had been fascinated with them ever since. Consequently, he had learned all the ranger skills possible to a farm boy who didn't have any of the ranger issue equipment or a ranger to teach him how to do it.  
After lunch they practiced combat. Both armed combat with their sticks and unarmed combat with just their bodies.  
Rob was taller despite being the younger of the two and had more bulk as well. Tim had an older brother and so was more experienced, he also was quite agile and fast. After three hours of unarmed combat though, Rob had won seventeen matches while Tim only won eight.  
They decided it was time to prepare for dinner and Tim went in search of more game. The two boys had eaten the last three animals with room in their bellies to spare which they filled with onions and potatoes. Rob went in search of more vegetables.  
Tim returned with one plover and a rabbit, plus some mushrooms. Rob had more onions, potatoes, greens and some wild strawberries.  
"This place is awesome!" Tim said when Rob showed him what he'd found.  
Among the greens were some mint leaves and the boys put it aside to have later with hot water and the strawberries.  
Rob made dinner this time, demonstrating what Tim had taught him the day before. Tim watched closely, verbally instructing Rob while he worked.  
The meal turned out well. The onions, meat, mushrooms and potatoes were sautéed with butter and herbs Tim had brought from home and the greens thrown on top to wilt at the last minute.  
They both ate with gusto, and the meal was finished within minutes. They sat back with contented sighs and cups of steaming mint tea.  
"We should definitely set a watch tonight." Tim said.  
Rob reluctantly agreed. "I'll go first. If I don't then I'll never be able to stay awake."  
They watched the fire for a while before Tim got up.  
"Ok, goodnight Rob." said Tim.  
"Goodnight Tim." said Rob.

**~*~*~*~**

Rob covered the fire and moved away into the trees till he found a good vantage point where he could see the camp and the surrounding area easily.  
_How on earth am I going to stay awake?_ He thought. He needed something that wouldn't distract him too much so that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings but would also be interesting enough to keep him awake for three and a half hours.  
He eventually came up with a solution. He had been memorizing a poem and decided he'd recite it under his breath until he had it mastered. He began:  
"How they brought the good news by Robert Browning:"

_I sprang to the stirrup, and Joris, and he;  
I gallop'd, Dirck gallop'd, we gallop'd all three;  
'Good speed!' cried the watch, as the gate-bolts undrew;  
'Speed!' echoed the wall to us galloping through;  
Behind shut the postern, the lights sank to rest,  
And into the midnight we gallop'd abreast._

_Not a word to each other; we kept the great pace  
Neck by neck, stride by stride, never changing our place;  
I turn'd in my saddle and made its girths tight,  
Then shorten'd each stirrup, and set the pique right,  
Rebuckled the cheek-strap, chain'd slacker the bit,  
Nor gallop'd less steadily Roland a whit._

_'__T was moonset at starting; but while we drew near  
Lokeren, the cocks crew and twilight dawn'd clear;  
At Boom, a great yellow star came out to see;  
At Düffeld, 't was morning as plain as could be;  
And from Mechelm church-steeple we heard the half chime,  
So, Joris broke silence with, "Yet there is time!"_

_At Aershot, up leap'd of a sudden the sun,  
And against him the cattle stood black every one,  
To state thro' the mist at us galloping past,  
And I saw my stout galloper Roland at last,  
With resolute shoulders, each butting away  
The haze, as some bluff river headland its spray:_

_And his low head and crest, just one sharp ear bent back  
For my voice, and the other prick'd out on his track;  
And one eye's black intelligence,—ever that glance  
O'er its white edge at me, his own master, askance!  
And the thick heavy spume-flakes which aye and anon  
His fierce lips shook upwards in galloping on._

_By Hasselt, Dirck groan'd; and cried Joris "Stay spur!  
Your Roos gallop'd bravely, the fault's not in her,  
We 'll remember at Aix"—for one heard the quick wheeze  
Of her chest, saw the stretch'd neck and staggering knees,  
And sunk tail, and horrible heave of the flank,  
As down on her haunches she shudder'd and sank._

_So, we were left galloping, Joris and I,  
Past Looz and past Tongres, no cloud in the sky;  
The broad sun above laugh'd a pitiless laugh,  
'Neath our feet broke the brittle bright stubble like chaff;  
Till over by Dalhem a dome-spire sprang white,  
And "Gallop," gasped Joris, "for Aix is in sight!_

_"__How they'll greet us!"—and all in a moment his roan  
Roll'd neck and croup over, lay dead as a stone;  
And there was my Roland to bear the whole weight  
Of the news which alone could save Aix from her fate,  
With his nostrils like pits full of blood to the brim,  
And with circles of red for his eye-sockets' rim._

_Then I cast loose my buffcoat, each holster let fall,  
Shook off both my jack-boots, let go belt and all,  
Stood up in the stirrup, lean'd, patted his ear,  
Call'd my Roland his pet name, my horse without peer;  
Clapp'd my hands, laugh'd and sang, any noise, bad or good,  
Till at length into Aix Roland gallop'd and stood._

_And all I remember is, friends flocking round  
As I sat with his head 'twixt my knees on the ground;  
And no voice but was praising this Roland of mine,  
As I pour'd down his throat our last measure of wine,  
Which (the burgesses voted by common consent)  
Was no more than his due who brought good news from Ghent._

Rob finished his poem, looked at the position of the moon, estimated he had time to say it again and started, determined to master it.

He finished the poem again, and, checking the position of the moon once more, went to wake his friend. He shook Tim's shoulder and then sank gratefully into bed, falling asleep almost instantly with the words of the poem still echoing in his ears.

Tim woke him an hour before dawn. Rob groaned and sat up. He took in his friends worried expression and came more fully awake.  
"Are you alright Tim?" he whispered.  
Tim nodded but gestured for him to get up.  
"I don't think it's any danger but, just in case, I think we should strike camp and hide in the trees." Tim said.  
Rob frowned, "What isn't any danger?" he asked as he pulled on his pants and packed up his gear.  
Tim joined him as he took the tent down and packed it away. "Men on horses. I heard the horses first and then saw them a few minutes later." He explained as they went out of the clearing and climbed some handy trees. It was always safer to be up high because, as the Ranger saying went, _people seldom look up.  
_  
**~*~*~*~  
Do you guys like our winged hedgehogs?  
Anyway, please review! With cherries and a whole lot of other fruits on top.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!  
We're back! *waits expectantly for loud cheers. Then is slightly disappointed when met with silence* Sigh, oh well. I brought Ebby with me. Here she is:  
(Ebby) Hello everyone!** **I hope you like the new Ranger, Clarke (he's my character) We're sorry we took so long to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
(Etta) Yeah, sorry about that. Deepest and sincerest apologies, here's the next chapter.**

**~*~*~*~  
**  
The two boys watched in wide eyed fascination as Rangers began to trickle into the clearing.  
Some of the horses caught a bit of their smell but, with so many people and horses milling about, they couldn't be sure so they let the matter rest.  
The Rangers did find the two boy's camp site though but they appeared to forget about it after a while.  
The boys exchanged curious glances and kept watching from their perch. They guessed that they had stumbled upon the mysterious Ranger Gathering and also guessed that it was best to make their escape once night fell.  
Meanwhile they were content to watch the mysterious and reserved Rangers be completely un-mysterious and un-reserved. Rob watched with cautious amusement and then eventually became bored and started reciting his poem in his head.  
Tim watched with fascination and a tiny bit of longing. He never got bored of it and, when the sun finally dropped below the horizon, he considered suggesting that they stay and keep watching. Then he dismissed the thought. These were Rangers. They had been extremely lucky not to be noticed so far, and only someone with a death wish would continue to spy on them.  
They quietly climbed down the tree and then started to head away from the clearing, splitting up and going parallel to each other with a twenty metre gap so as to be less noticeable.  
Tim held his sling, loaded and ready, in his left hand while his right hand hovered by the hilt of his knife. He knew full well that if they were spotted he'd have absolutely no chance of escape and only a chance of survival if whoever caught them wanted to leave them alive. Still, it was comforting to feel slightly less vulnerable than he actually was.  
He heard a soft cry of alarm twenty metres away, quickly muffled. He froze, moving only his eyes while he made sure he wasn't in immediate danger. He wouldn't be able to help his friend if he got caught himself. Then he quietly crept in the direction his friend was.  
He saw Rob lying ominously still with a cloaked and cowled figure bent over him. He was already trussed up with thumb and ankle cuffs and the Ranger stooped lower and slid his arms under the boy, then lifted him and walked towards camp.  
Tim followed silently, planning what to do. He didn't want to kill the Ranger but he absolutely had to get his friend back. He could use his sling to wound the man but he didn't really want to do that either. _Oh well,_ he thought, _Times running out, he'll be back at the clearing soon and then Rob won't have a chance. Better do SOMETHING._  
He selected a rotten branch and whipped the sling up and over, hurling the smooth pebble into the branch and shattering it, just in front of the Ranger's head.  
The Ranger dropped to the ground, released his still thoroughly bound prisoner and rolled into the trees, disappearing instantly.  
Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise as he jogged over to join Rob. He hadn't expected that to work so well.  
Rob was still unconscious and Tim checked him over for injury. Apart from a bruised jaw there didn't appear to be any. Unfortunately though, Tim didn't think he could carry Rob far and the Ranger was still about somewhere, possibly calling for reinforcements. He sat back on his haunches to think.  
Suddenly a blade appeared at his throat and he froze.  
"Don't move." said the Ranger, a little unnecessarily. "Drop your sling and knives and stand up."  
Tim did so hesitantly, considering spinning round and stabbing the man behind him but deciding that wasn't a very good idea. He dropped his knife, still sheathed, to the ground and laid his sling down reluctantly beside it.  
"What happens now?" he asked, allowing no trace of the fear he felt to enter his voice.  
"You come back with me." The Ranger replied flatly.  
He gathered Tim's weapons and picked Rob up, slinging him over his shoulder, then stepped aside and gestured for Tim to lead the way.  
When they got to the clearing the Ranger pointed to a large pavilion, indicating that Tim should head towards it.  
Tim obeyed the silent command and weaved his way through the tents. Men glanced up at the trio as they passed, curious but not surprised at the sight of the intruders.  
They reached the pavilion and Tim gave him a questioning expression.  
The Ranger stepped forward and held open the door for Tim to enter.  
Tim hesitated a moment, then went in. The tent consisted of one large room, a low table that served as a desk, and some chairs. The table had several steaming mugs of coffee on it and on the chairs several Rangers were sitting. The table was littered with papers and folders. A Ranger who Tim assumed must be the Commandant was glaring at the papers with distaste.  
He glanced at Tim and the unconscious Rob and raised a questioning eyebrow in their captor's direction.  
"Caught them just inside the tree line, sir."  
Gilan rolled his eyes. "Good grief, Clarke! How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Gilan." He told the younger man.  
Clarke grinned. "Yes sir." He replied.  
Gilan sighed and rolled his eyes again, then turned his attention back to the conscious intruder, his expression becoming serious.  
"Why were you spying on us?" he demanded, a threatening tone creeping into his voice.  
Tim met the Commandant's gaze unflinchingly, "No reason in particular."  
Both of the Rangers' eyebrows rose. "No excuses or pleas? I thought you'd at least call me sir, if not my lord."  
Tim cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Well, you're not a Baron or a knight so I don't see the point in calling you one." he said. "And I haven't intentionally done anything wrong so why make excuses for it?" he added.  
One of the other Rangers in the room muffled a snort and Gilan turned to glare at him. "Be quiet, I'm trying to do something here."  
There was a groan from the floor and everyone glanced to where Clarke had deposited Rob.  
Tim rushed to kneel beside his friend and leaned over him, his previous confidence being replaced by concern.  
"Rob, are you okay?" he asked anxiously.  
Rob groaned again and sat up groggily. "Not the best sleep I've ever had in my life." He replied, then added with a bit of sarcasm. "I don't recommend getting punched by a Ranger. It's not a very pleasant experience." He glared at Clarke.  
Tim grinned, relieved that his friend was alright. "I'm sure it wasn't. I'll definitely remember your wise advice."  
Rob glared at him. "I'm serious Tim, it's not a good idea."  
Tim nodded and glanced back at the watching Rangers, his grin fading slightly.  
"So what happens now?" he asked resignedly.  
Gilan pursed his lips and shrugged. "Well, no matter what brought you here, we can't let you go back to your villages to tell everyone where the Gathering is. Whether you like it or not, you're staying here."  
"And whether we like it or not," Clarke muttered under his breath.  
Tim looked down, trying to hide the excitement he felt at staying two whole weeks in the company of the entire Ranger Corps.  
Rob didn't mind too much but he had more to say then his friend. "What will our families think when we don't come back? They'll be worried sick. They've already lost us once in the last two years." He protested.  
Gilan raised an eyebrow at Clarke who shrugged and mouthed _I have no idea_.  
The commandant turned his raised eyebrows to the boys and they exchanged a glance. Tim shook his head slightly and Rob looked up at Gilan, "Never mind, long story." He said lightly.  
Gilan studied them for a while before lowering his eyebrow and changing the subject.  
"Okay, you can set up your tents somewhere in the middle of camp and be warned, if you try to escape you'll be in for it. I'll send a message to your families if you tell me where they live." he said.  
Tim nodded and left to set up their tents while Rob stayed a while longer to give the commandant their addresses.  
Gilan began to write the letters while Clarke escorted Rob outside. The Ranger re-entered the pavilion just as Gilan finished the second letter.  
The Commandant waved the papers in the air to dry the ink, then handed them to Clarke.  
"You're the Trelleth Ranger aren't you, Clarke? Could you deliver these to the boys' parents?"  
Clarke nodded and took the letters, "Of course," he said, then added with a grin. "Sir."  
Gilan grumbled under his breath about _Annoying idiots who have a stupid desire to become pincushions_.  
Clarke, wisely, said nothing and left.

**~*~*~*~**

**Goodbye and until next time (and ever after)  
~ATGTJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People!  
By the way, in chapter two, the poem is not mine. As far as I know, it belongs to a guy called Robert Browning. So yeah, not mine. My poetry skills are sadly lacking. I don't own Ranger's Apprentice either, just to clarify.  
Anyway, here's another chapter (and Ebby is here).**

_Hi! Happy Birthday to whom it may concern! Have a great day! (to the people who it doesn't concern as well). I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapters, and to the people who are going to review this one. _

_Goodbye and God bless!_

Ethan looked up from his game with Mandy as he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it, expecting to see one of his mother's friends.

He frowned as he saw no one there and, after looking around again, shut the door and almost tripped over Mandy.

"Look Ethan, a letter with a pretty leaf. Is it for Rob?" she asked, showing him the paper.

Ethan bent down and took the paper from her, turning it over to study the small oakleaf crest on the top middle of the page.

He frowned as he tried to decipher the neat handwriting of the letter. Rob had taught him how to read but he was still fairly amateur.

To whom it may concern,

For erroneous reasons, Robert Maxfield and Timothy Stoker will not be returning home until further notice.

Sincere apologies for any inconvenience this may cause.

Ethan stared at the letter and reread it. What had Rob done this time? He didn't exactly know what 'erroneous' meant but it didn't sound good. 'Until further notice' implied that he would eventually come home but it didn't guarantee it.

The paper had an oakleaf so it was clearly from a Ranger; nobody would dare counterfeit Ranger paper. Oh boy, he thought grimly, Rob must be in BIG trouble!

Better share this with mum and dad when they get back from the market. Sara too. He put the letter in his pocket and encouraged Mandy to get back to their play.

"It's alright Mandy, let's finish the game. I'll just save the letter for mum and dad when they get home, nothing to worry about it." He said lightly.

Mandy nodded and they continued playing. "Can I have the pretty leaf though?" she asked after a while.

Ethan looked at his sister with a persuasive smile, "After we finish the game we can go outside and see if we can find a real leaf that looks the same. The oak leaves are falling at this time of year and we might be able to find a pretty brown one."

Mandy nodded eagerly and they finished the game quickly and then ran outside to find 'pretty leaves'.

Clarke returned to the Gathering and headed to the command pavilion.

"Mission complete sir." He reported to Gilan.

The Commandant scowled. He opened his mouth but before he could correct the other Ranger, Clarke spoke again. "Sorry, Gilan, I mean." He grinned without any sign of repentance.

Gilan sighed. "So, mission complete. Anything else?"

Clarke nodded. "I know that boy. Tim Stoker," he clarified. "He greets me whenever I ride through his village. He seems curious about us Rangers."

Gilan sighed again. "Yes, most people are."

Clarke shook his head "But he doesn't seem to be overly terrified at the thought of spending two weeks in our company. And he is a good shot with that sling of his."

Gilan nodded, conceding the point, "True. But what exactly does this have to do with anything?"

Clarke hesitated, then finished, his voice determined. "I'm considering taking him as my apprentice when he turns fifteen."

Gilan pursed his lips thoughtfully, "He seems a suitable candidate. I guess you can keep an eye on him, maybe test him a bit before his birthday."

Clarke agreed. "I'll watch him."

Tim built a camp fire and Rob produced the previous day's leftovers. The meat and veggie stir fry made a delicious stew with a bit more water and the boys devoured the food hungrily, washing it down with cold water from the stream.

They chatted for a while and then went to bed, content to let the Rangers watch for any intruders and exhausted from the evening's exertions.

"Goodnight Rob." said Tim.

"Goodnight Tim." said Rob.

Next morning they rose bright and early to begin their day. It was nice having the Rangers around. Gilan had been confidant that the boys wouldn't pose much of a threat and had returned Tim's weapons, so they set off to the practice area where targets had been set up. Tim and Rob set to practicing with a vengeance, not noticing the Rangers that had gathered to watch.

After an hour of hurling stones at the targets they put their weapons down and began unarmed combat. After a while of watching quietly, an apprentice stepped forward and interrupted them.

"There's a better way to do it. Here, I'll show you." He offered.

Tim stepped back and allowed the apprentice to take his place. Rob eyed him warily; unsure if this was a good idea. He shrugged and continued anyway.

The fight began, the apprentice explaining what he was doing to Tim while Rob desperately blocked and struggled. It took about a minute for the fight to end; with the apprentice holding Rob down with a fore-arm across his throat.

Rob managed to croak the required 'mercy' with the last of the air from his lungs.

The apprentice released him and looked up at Tim, "Got all that?" he asked and Tim nodded hesitantly.

The apprentice beamed, "Right then, show me." He suggested, then added as an afterthought, "I'm Philip, by the way."

Tim nodded acknowledgement and launched himself at Rob. This fight took a little longer with Philip calling instructions to Tim. Eventually Tim had Rob on the ground, trapped under his arm. This time, Rob panted 'mercy' before his air supply ran out and the two boys clambered to their feet.

Philip stepped forward and looked the boys over. "Good work, both of you." He said before giving them another set of instructions.

They began again, Philip again calling instructions, this time to both boys.

Tim came out on top again and Philip gave them some more pointers before telling them to try again. After a few more battles they rested, Philip giving them more tips on fighting.

"Ok, let's try again." He suggested after a few minutes of resting.

Rob groaned in protest, "Can't you teach us some other stuff? I'd love to meet your horse or you could teach us archery." He protested.

Philip wrinkled his nose in thought, "Ok, I guess we could go say 'Hi' to Carmi. She'd probably appreciate it." He said and led the way to where the horses were gathered.

They passed a bin of apples and Rob stopped. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the crisp fruit.

Philip nodded. "Sure," he said and waited while Rob gathered a few apples, then continued onwards.

Carmi heard her master approach and came to greet him, gratefully accepting the apple from Rob with a friendly snort. She was a strawberry roan with three white socks and a snip on her nose. Rob caught his breath in delight.

"She's beautiful," he breathed reverently as he felt her soft lips take the offered snack. The little horse finished the apple and turned to eye Tim and Philip, waiting for them to give her offerings.

Philip laughed and shook his head, "You know what Stuart says about too many apples."

The horse snorted in derision and turned her back on Philip, offering her head to Rob for a pat.

Rob complied, finding all the itchy spots and scratching them till Carmi almost purred. She leaned closer and closer into him until he had to step backwards from the pressure. Philip shook his head and laughed, "For goodness sake Carmi, you're a horse, not a kitten."

Carmi looked up from Rob's scratching and whinnied a greeting to a couple of approaching Ranger horses.

Tim and Rob exchanged a glance, "They look familiar." Tim said.

Rob grinned, "Yeah, good to see Tug and Bumper again. Good thing I brought more apples." He replied.

The horses approached and their riders dismounted.

Philip, Tim and Rob greeted them with smiles and, in Rob's case, apples.

"Hey Bumper, Hi Tug." Rob said as the horses eagerly accepted the apples.

Will nodded in recognition but Maddie frowned, "Do I know you?" she asked.

Tim grinned and pretended not to hear her. "Good thing there are lots of horses around here. I'm really not a huge fan of grave wrights." He commented to Phillip.

The apprentice frowned, not understanding, but Maddie's eyes widened as the comment rang a bell.

"Tim! Rob! Where did you spring from? What are you two doing here?" She asked in surprise.

Will snorted and muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. "Apprentices! Never content to ask just one question!" Before going to get his answers from Gilan.

Maddie ignored him and continued greeting her friends.

Carmi snorted and butted Rob's elbow, offended that he gave apples and scratches to another horse. Rob laughed and held out another apple in apology. She graciously accepted the peace offering and then scratches. Bumper snorted and butted his other elbow. Rob complied and both horses leaned in to his ministrations. Tug watched in silence until he decided that the other horses had had enough. He nudged Bumper till he moved over and then offered his head for more scratches.

Philip laughed. "Want to come do more unarmed combat stuff Rob?" he asked.

Rob looked up and all three horses immediately butted him from three different directions. He concentrated on his task again and replied, this time not looking up, "Sorry Philip, I don't think the horses like that idea."

Philip shrugged. "Ok, if you want us we'll be in the practice area."

"Uh, huh." Rob replied absently, too distracted with the horses to notice much.

Philip grinned, "Just don't give Carmi any more apples." He called back over his shoulder as they walked away.

Carmi snorted indignantly and rubbed up against Rob.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey People!**  
**Here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long in coming. I do have good news though: Ebby is here!**

_**Hello! I've been reading the reviews for this story and I'm so glad people like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Clarke watched from a copse of trees as Tim and Philip walked towards the practice area. He was interested to see Tim in action again.

"Okay Tim, try the stuff I showed you Rob's not here you can practice on me." Philip said as he took on a ready stance.

Tim nodded and the battle began, Philip calling instructions to Tim as he fought.

This time the battle ended with Tim on the ground. He said the required 'mercy' and Philip helped him to his feet.

Maddie watched with amused interest as Tim struggled to beat Philip.

"Philip!" Both boys looked up, surprised. A Ranger was striding towards them, beckoning to the apprentice. Philip glanced apologetically at Tim.

"Stuart," he explained. "I better go."

Tim nodded understanding and grinned, "Okay, bye. I guess you can destroy my pride tomorrow. Well, finish destroying it, anyway." He chuckled.

Philip flashed a grin in reply and sprinted off to reach his mentor.

Tim watched as apprentice greeted mentor and the two of them walked away. He shrugged and turned to the targets, producing his sling and loading a pebble into it.

Clarke thought the boy looked wistful and a little disappointed. He smiled quietly to himself.

Maddie stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Do you want me to give you some tips about unarmed combat?" she grinned. "I know a move you can use to beat Philip."

Tim grinned and nodded, then listened with eager interest as Maddie explained what to do.

"Okay, now let's do it. Go!" she announced and crouched into a defensive position.

Tim looked uncertain for a moment, not wanting to hurt her but she laughed and told him to go ahead. He complied somewhat half heartedly.

She decided to teach him a lesson and had him on the ground within seconds, giving him enough room so he could breath but making sure he knew he was thoroughly beaten.

"Next time," she told him, "Actually try. I'm not completely helpless you know, and I'm not going to cry if you do manage to beat me." she paused and added, "Although, at this rate, you would have trouble besting my great grandmother."

She smiled inwardly. He didn't know who her great grandmother really was. It was actually a compliment to have your fighting skills compared with Queen Debora's but, since he didn't know, it seemed like an insult.

Tim sighed and tried again, this time putting all he had into it.

This time Maddie let him fight her for several minutes before putting an end to it.

She helped him up, gave him some more advice and they started again.

In the trees, Clarke nodded approval as he saw Maddie helping Tim. She was a good teacher and he was learning fast. He made a mental note to test Tim's skills at some point in the next year.

Rob finished reciting his poem and looked up for approval. His audience shook their heads and snorted. He grinned at them

"I take it you like it?" he asked. Tug, Bumper and Carmi whickered and tossed their manes around. Carmi stamped her hoof.

Goo_d poem, but the riders were idiots._

Rob looked slightly startled, "How come?" he asked. Bumper interjected,

_They should have taken spare mounts and switched every hour or so. No horse could survive galloping that distance, not even a Ranger horse._

Rob nodded thoughtfully, "True. I guess they were-"

"Hey Rob, watcha doing?" Rob turned around. Tim and Maddie were walking towards him. Bumper whinnied and trotted to his mistress.

_He was telling us a poem._

Maddie raised an eyebrow at her horse and looked at Rob.

"Cool. What did you recite to them?" she asked.

Tim frowned. "How do you know he was reciting anything?" he queried.

Rob and Maddie exchanged a look and then dismissed the question.

"I was telling them the poem 'Delivering good news to Aix' or whatever it's called." Rob explained.

Maddie nodded. "Did they enjoy it?" The three horses responded by snorting loudly and simultaneously.

Maddie laughed. "I guess they did." she said. "Want to recite it to us?" she added hopefully.

Tim groaned and Rob grinned at him. "Sure!"

"…Was no more than his due who brought good news from Ghent."

Rob finished. Maddie pursed her lips, impressed by Rob's memorization skills.

"Good poem," she said, then added. "But the riders were idiots!"

Rob looked at Carmi and burst out laughing. Tim stared at Rob, completely bewildered and having second thoughts about his friend's sanity.

"What's so funny?" he asked desperately. Rob wiped the tears from his eyes and took a steadying breath.

"Nothing!" he said eventually. Then, seeing Tim's skeptical look he added defensively. "No, seriously; nothing!"

Tim sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay well… It was a good poem." he concluded.

Maddie grinned. "Do you two want to have dinner with me? Will normally has it with Gilan on the first night."

Rob and Tim both agreed and, after some more scratches for the horses, they followed Maddie.

Rob and Tim found Maddie busily setting up her tent and jumped in to help her.

She smiled her thanks. "I can do the tent; you could fetch water and light a fire." She said. "Bucket is over there." She pointed to where the bucket was hanging on a low tree branch.

Tim moved to retrieve the bucket and then headed towards the stream while Rob set up a fire.

Maddie finished with the tent and produced her cooking supplies and a canvas game bag containing a couple of rabbits.

She set to work cutting the meat off the bones and then tossed it in a mixture of flour and herbs.

The fire was blazing steadily and Maddie browned the meat in a pot.

She tossed in some vegetables and a pinch of salt and stirred the mixture periodically for a few minutes.

She looked up as Tim returned and smiled at him. "Perfect timing." she told him. "Pour some in."

He did so, and Maddie continued stirring. After a few minutes she placed the lid on the pot. She sat back and grinned at the boys. "Now all we have to do is wait."Her eyes brightened. "Anybody want coffee?"

Tim groaned with pleasure and settled himself against one of the logs arranged around the fire. He looked at Maddie and nodded his approval of the meal.

"Thank you so much; that was amazing."

Maddie inclined her head in appreciation of the compliment. "You're welcome. Will taught me all I know about cooking. I used to be terrible."

Tim nodded and smiled. "You can't have been that bad. And trust me, I know terrible cooking." he said with a sheepish grin.

Maddie grinned back. "Maybe so, but I managed to ruin toast."

Tim raised an incredulous eyebrow. "How on earth did you manage that?"

Maddie sighed. "Oh don't worry; I don't think you would understand. It takes a very skilled person to do it properly."

Tim nodded agreement. "You're right, I'm sure I would never manage to pull off such an amazing feat."

Rob shook his head at them. "You two have nothing to complain about. If my mum and sister went away, we just wouldn't eat."

Tim held back his laughter at Maddie's shocked expression. "Couldn't you just eat fruit or cold, dried food?" she asked.

Rob pursed his lips. "I guess so. If it was winter, though…"

Tim changed the subject.

"Who's doing the dishes?" he asked, rising to his feet with a sigh.

Maddie also rose with a reluctant sigh and Rob followed. They gathered the dishes and all headed for the stream to clean them.

A few minutes later they returned to camp and put the clean dishes away. Maddie looked at the sky and sighed. "I should go to bed. Busy day tomorrow."

Tim and Rob nodded. "Yeah, we should go to bed too." Rob said, before adding curiously. "What's happening tomorrow?"

Maddie sighed again. "Assessments."

Tim grinned unsympathetically. "That's the advantage of being ignorant farm boys; we don't have to do that sort of stuff."

Maddie glared at him. "One day," she threatened, "I'll get you back for that statement."

Rob laughed. "I'll help you. Goodnight Maddie."

The boys trundled off to their tent while Maddie went to bed.

"Goodnight Rob." Said Tim.

"Goodnight Tim." Said Rob.

**So, did ee like it? Reviews are much appreciated. (unless they're to tell us that the story is stupid. Then they're only a little bit appreciated)**


End file.
